Bad Dreams and Good Feelings
by Scarlett Eagle
Summary: Clark has a bad dream and Lois is there for him. Set around Season Four.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I do not own that shiny new Season Ten of Smallville that's for sale at Wal-Mart and I can't currently afford. Maybe I own it in my imagination. Maybe I own everything in my imagination.

**A/N:** A quick little Clois fic I whipped up together. I've been trying to write a good Smallville fic for the past few weeks without very much success. I would like to take this moment to thank my mother; because she allows me to watch the Seasons over and over while I try to get inspiration for a good fic. God bless that woman. Anyway, I hope you like my little one-shot. I don't think it's half bad myself.

**P.S** Jonathan and Martha are in Metropolis, hence their lack of presence in this fic. You guess why.

**P.P.S** Please review!

_The sky was bright azure blue without a cloud in sight. A gentle breeze whipped his hair and he closed his eyes and smiled appreciatively as the sun rays beamed down on him. He heard her laugh with delight and opened his eyes to watch her._

_Her long raven black hair cascaded down her back. She was wearing a long flowing sun dress and dancing gracefully around in circles with her hands in the air. She stopped and turned around to grin at him. _

"_Come on, Clark!" she cried, and gestured for him to dance with her. He laughed and shook his head. _

_She pretend-pouted; crossing her arms, cocking her head and jutting out her bottom lip. Clark stood and held his arms out. She ran to him, and he caught her in his arms and spun her around in the air. _

"_I love you so much." he whispered, hugging her waist and nuzzling her nose. "More than you'll ever know."_

_She suddenly shoved him away. He frowned and tried to reach for her arm, but she dodged away from his touch. _

_She stood there in front of him, her eyes dark and her mouth twisted into a snarl. Her dark hair fell around her face perfectly. _

"_It's your fault, Clark." she whispered, menacingly. "It's all your fault! You killed them! You killed my parents! You made me an orphan!"_

"_No, Lana-"Clark reached for her again._

"_Don't touch me!" she screamed. "I hate you Clark Kent!"_

"_Lana please understand!" Clark cried in a weak voice, his blue-green eyes wide with desperation. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you!"_

"_It's too late. You already have." She turned around and began to run. _

"_Lana wait! Please! " Clark tried to chase after her; tried to catch her, but he couldn't. His super speed couldn't help him this time. She evaporated into thin air before he could reach her._

_The sky had turned a greenish blue. It was raining heavily. Water dripped onto his face from his hair in curly wisps. He was soon soaked to the skin. But he didn't care. He wanted her back. He needed her to understand…_

"_Lana!" he cried. _

"_You'll always be alone."_

"_No! No, please!"_

"_You're destined to be alone."_

"_No!"_

"_Clark!"_

"_No, no! I don't want to be alone!"_

"_Clark, wake up!"_

"_I don't want to be alone!"_

"Come on, Clark! It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Clark sat up with his gasp. He looked around the room with wild eyes. "Hey, hey; it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

"Wh-at what happened?" Clark pushed away the tangle of blankets and looked into the concerned hazel eyes of Lois Lane. Lois Lane, concerned? _Lois Lane concerned about him?_ Clark would've snorted if he wasn't still recovering from the dream.

"Well I was sleeping peacefully; a d_reamless_ sleep by the way, when I was woken up by your screaming. That was one hell of a nightmare there, Smallville."

"Yeah," Clark breathed, and shuddered as he remembered it.

"_No, Lana-"Clark reached for her again._

"_Don't touch me!" she screamed. "I hate you Clark Kent!"_

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, it wasn't important."

Clark shoved past Lois to get a glass of Orange Juice in the kitchen.

"It was nothing?" Lois scoffed in disbelief and snatched the Orange Juice container from Clark to pour a glass of her own. "You were screaming, "I don't want to be alone!" That's pretty serious."

Clark shrugged and gulped down his juice. It was a soothing relief to his sore throat. He must've been screaming pretty loud. He set down his glass and winced. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Lois."

Lois rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her pajamas. "Don't worry about it, Smallville. I'm used to it. Lucy used to have bad dreams almost every night. And she would wet the bed. At least you don't do that."

Clark glared at her and she laughed. "I'm only joking! God, you're sensitive."

They sat at the counter in awkward silence for a few minutes before Clark said, "You know-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Can you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"I was trying to apologize!"

"You interrupted me!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Of course you didn't."

Lois sighed. "Look Clark. I really am sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I woke you up."

"Believe me buster; if I wanted to I could sleep through a raid."

"I thought you said-"

"I heard you screaming. I couldn't just let you suffer like that."

Clark raised his eyebrows to the top of his forehead.

Lois rolled her eyes again. "Despite what you believe, I do care about you Smallville. You're like the brother I never had." She ruffled his hair and smirked when he scrunched up his nose and ducked away from her hand.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Think you can go back to sleep?"

"No… I think I'll get an early start on the chores."

"It's…" Lois looked at the clock. "It's two o'clock in the morning, Clark!"

"I'm not ready for another bad dream right now."

Lois sighed and crossed her arms. "You can sleep with me."

"W-with you?" Clark stuttered adorably.

"It is your bed. And if you have another bad dream at least you won't be alone. But you're sleeping on your own side, and you better not snore or kick."

Shelby, who was lying by Clark's feet, whined and Lois, sneezed. "And he's not sleeping with us! C'mon Smallville."

Lois grabbed Clark's wrist and dragged him up the stairs. Lois would never admit it in a thousand years, but the real reason why she was already awake was because she had a bad dream herself. She had them often but didn't tell anyone how often. She hated herself when she was weak.

But that night, comforted by each other's company, neither of them had another nightmare.

And neither of them ever breathed a word about that night.

Because no one is supposed to know that Clark Kent and Lois Lane are really best friends.

_End. _


End file.
